


Take My Heart, Frankie

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, First person Gee, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, I think Frank has a pierced dick, M/M, POV First Person, Smut, Spanking, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Gee loves Frank but is afraid to tell him. Oldest story in the book. Smut follows.Gee's POV in first person.





	Take My Heart, Frankie

**Author's Note:**

> I love Frerard as much as I love Joshler.  
> Sorry if this a bit too dry but I was in the mood to write it this way, with not too much convo.  
> Dunno, hope you like it.  
> Adapted from one of my own works.

One thing I never forget is scent. It's probably my strongest sense. One of my earliest memories, for example, is saturated by the perfume of dill and tomato soup. It was, and still is, my favorite. My grandmother used to make it for me and Mikey when we'd visit. We would climb the hill to her house with uncertain steps, I'd be dragging Mikey behind me, only to find that our bowls would already be cooling on the window sill. I remember the steam coming off the liquid, fogging up the glass. The smell and taste of that soup remains with me even today.

The first time I met Frankie...well, I'll never forget what he smelled like. It was storming outside and we had just finished a gig. I was relaxing a bit in the dressing room when my tour manager knocked lightly on the door. "Hey...there's a guy here to see you. He says you're expecting him."

I sat up. "Oh, okay. Hold on." There were no secrets between myself and Ryan. We had dated a long time ago, before he became my tour manager. Oddly enough, we were able to remain friends. I wasn't always good at post-break up public relations, but with Ryan it had been easy. He was an Aries like myself and we knew where we stood.

I pulled a t-shirt over my head and put on my sneakers. Nodding to Ryan to let the guest in, I put myself in the middle of the room and waited.

Unhurriedly, a dark-haired, shorter man walked in. I have to admit, at first glance he took my breath away. I would have never betrayed myself, but I could feel my heart flutter just a little bit. He stuck out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Frank. Ryan told me to come back and talk to you about the opening." I shook his hand firmly and noticed the tattoos. They were powerful. A hot knot formed in my core. I had a strong desire to see them all, discover their meaning. He had a way of captivating you. 

"Sorry I'm wet," he said with a hint of shyness. "It's pouring out and I forgot to grab an umbrella."

His dark hair dripped onto his black leather jacket and one single droplet rolled down his cheek. I watched it fall from the end of his bangs, which masterfully hung over the side of his face. The piercing on his lip caught my attention and I couldn't release my stare. He was so much my type that it made my heart swell.

"Lemme get you a towel, Frank, and... please sit down." I gestured behind me and he wandered over to the sofa. Once I handed the towel over to him, I sat down in front of him on a lounge chair, crossing my legs under me. His gaze was fixed on mine the entire time, the towel bunched up in his inked hands.

Faded green eyes like points of dying neon light burned into me. "Jesus he's going to be trouble," I thought. I cleared my throat and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"So, would be available to play guitar? A friend of mine is already playing lead but we really need a rhythm guitarist."

He grinned and I drew in a sudden breath. When he smiled he became even more beautiful, and I didn't think that would be possible.

"Um, I'd be happy to. I just left a project and it'd be pretty rad to play for you guys. Ray is fucking amazing, so I can't wait to play with him," he replied.

He was sizing me up in the meantime. He stared at my ankle. My pantleg revealed a bit of skin. Why was he looking at my ankle?! Maybe he was nervous. I tried to make him feel at ease, I noticed his knee bouncing.

We spent some time talking about music, and our favorite bands. After a while, the jittery knee stopped, and he relaxed into the couch. He knew so much about punk bands and art, we hit it off straight away. I didn't even need to hear him play.

By the end of the meeting, he had become my new guitarist and I, well, had fallen for him. But it would be a while yet before HE would realize it.

We stood up and shook hands, and I noticed how warm it was. I wanted to hug him so badly that I pulled him to me with a playful "Come here," and that's when the scent hit me.

 _He smelled like the sky._ It was wet and pure and fresh. Like he was a somber, dark angel who had just descended to earth, bringing the lingering smell of heaven with him.

When the embrace broke, after what was, on my part, an inappropriate length of time squeezing, I realized I was a lot taller than him. His not dominating me in height somehow made me feel even more sure that I wanted to be around him. Frank gave me a sense of comfort. I suffered from a lot of anxiety, both social and performance. But I felt calm around him, and that didn't happen so immediately.

**Months later**

We started our tour and he turned out to be a brilliant guitarist, and an even better friend. We were able to spend a lot of time together due to practice and show scheduling. I had a great relationship with my other band members, one of which was of course my own brother Mikey, but events saw myself and Frank spending more and more time together. We had everything in common and we understood one another, almost like two people who had grown up in the same house would. Except, thank the stars, we weren't related. Thoughts like the ones I was having about Frank were definitely not "brotherly."

I was getting myself into something that would soon become more than I could handle emotionally. He was difficult to read at times, but a sadness pervaded our souls and that was the silver thread that united us. I forgave him when he was curt, and I adored it when he was thoughtful. He took care of me when I drank too much, which I had a tendency to do on particularly stressful runs.

Honestly,there were too many long nights of hushed whispers on the bus. Frank had taken the bunk below mine and I would often sneak down to cuddle with him when all the others had fallen asleep. We were the perfect size, fitting together almost like two halves of a cut fruit. A bizarre, exotic, emo fruit. I would lose myself in his eyes, his touch, the way he giggled when I said something silly. (And I did that a lot). He made me happy. I hadn't been happy in a long time. 

The late-night phone calls when were on break became something I craved and expected. At the end, it took a toll on my life. I hadn't even kissed Frank yet, but I was completely gone. I ended up leaving the guy I was seeing on and off because it just wasn't fair for him to be with me. I wasn't invested anymore and all I could think about was Frank. 24 hours a day, every day. Frank was everywhere, he had permeated my being. All the time I spent with him was like oxygen to me. I felt alive around him, and we enjoyed each other's company. His dorky laugh made me grin, and our odd senses of humor complemented each other. It was tortuous for me not to pursue him. I suppose I didn't want to ruin the relationship. He was dating this Jamia chick, and ...I stupidly waited. I don't know what I was waiting for, but I waited. I killed myself every night thinking about him, crying myself to sleep on the t-shirt I had stolen from his duffle, only to be reborn the next morning and do it all over again. I couldn't eat, I rarely slept, and I wanted desperately to drink ALL THE TIME so I could drown out his voice in my brain. Mikey and the guys worried about me, and I think they had reason. This was the situation I was living until that fateful night when it all changed.

**Another town, another gig, another storm.**

I'm not sure what had changed on this leg of the tour, but Frank was different. He had returned to us with a murky demeanor and a poignant melancholy.

"Hey...beautiful. What's been going on?" I put my hand on his knee, as I often did when we spoke. He turned to me and smiled weakly. His lip ring twitched, and I felt like running my tongue over it.

Instead, I played with the rip of his jeans, sticking a finger under the cloth on his knee.

"Nothing. I'm okay," he replied, despondent.

We had both invaded an enormous sofa in the lounge of the venue. There was no one around.

"Bullshit." I quipped. "Come on, spill the beans." His pupils dilated and I could see his breathing increase. Either he was nervous or he was turned on. Or both.

"I have to tell you something. But, I'm afraid," he uttered. 

HALLOWEEN. That's what was tattooed across his fingers. His birthday. I stared down at his surprisingly long fingers, intertwined with my own. Somewhere far away someone yelled, startling me. "Mr. Way, we have to dim the lights a second. I have to do a check on the bulbs above stage, the storm blew something out."

"OKAY" I screamed back. I swallowed hard, my throat catching on the words that I wanted to express to him.

_DARKNESS._

The techie had turned the lights down to near tar-black.

"Frankie... just tell me," I sighed. He turned his head, the moss-green sadness that were his eyes looking directly into mine. There was just enough light to make out that he looked serious. One of his hands met my cheek. I regretted not taking my beta blocker because it felt like I was going to have a coronary.

"I need to know something. Did you leave David because of me?" he whispered. I knew my answer would give me away.

"Because, I mean, I want you to know that I left Jamia...for you. That's what I did over break. We had a huge argument, I told her I couldn't be with her anymore. Asked her to move out before I got back from tour. She left the same night."

 

The only thing I could do was nod my head. I was choking on my yearning. "Frankie, I did. I left David because of you," I barely managed the whisper.

I had a ball of words jammed into my throat and I couldn't for the life of me spit them out. 

He nodded in turn. "I think I'm love in with you, Gee." His voice trailed off for a moment, but he was staring right at me.

Frankie bit into his lip like he always did when he was nervous.  I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He took the silence away with "No, scratch that. I know I am. I live and breathe you, Gee. It's all I can do to not go insane. I hate being away from you. Please tell me you feel the same, otherwise I will look like a total asshole here."

I was paralyzed as I gazed upon this dark, celestial being. My heart began to thud in my ribcage.

"I fell in love with you the day we met, Frankie. I've been up nights talking to Mikey about us. He told me not to let you go. I don't want to be away from you anymore. No more than we can help, anyway."

 

There was yet another moment of silence and I could perceive him slowly relaxing. His shoulders released their tension and he sunk further into the couch. Relief washed over us and I lost myself in those two pools of jade that were his eyes.

"Come here," he breathed, barely audible. We leaned into one another and in a moment that was too long in coming, our lips finally met. It was gentle and simply perfect. His supple lips covered mine, and finally our tongues found each other. Timidly at first, then more urgently. I hollowed out my mouth and tasted him. He was cool and minty, yet sweet. As if he had just taken a lick of mint chocolate chip ice cream before kissing me. I felt him tease my inner lip, drawing across it and pressing his piercing into it.

Frank's teeth clashed with mine briefly, and as I fell back, his weight upon me, the kiss grew even deeper. We could have easily been drowning in one another. My fingers intertwined in his hair, and he ground his hips into my pelvis. Soft moans escaped us as he tugged on my lower lip once more. Suddenly I realized that we were out in the open. I pulled away. "Let's go into the dressing room, anyone can walk past here." I was out of breath and feeling flushed, and he was visibly aroused, the outline of his erection pushing through his jeans. I was not far off. 

In the dim light I saw him nod towards the door, and a smile appeared. That same goofy smile I had fallen for the first day I met him. He was happy. I couldn't believe how much his demeanor had changed. We shot up from the couch and like two kids, raced over to my dressing room. I still hadn't finished unpacking my stuff. Locking the door behind us, I switched off the light, pushing him onto the sofa.

Objects fell over but neither of us cared. The kissing was a little more intense now, desperate almost, as if we were racing against an invisible clock. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, my other hand reaching his groin. He jumped a bit when I got to the zipper, the palm of my hand pressing into the bulge. Frank responded by biting down the line of my neck. Soft brushes of his tongue in between bites made my skin prickle, and the hardness between my legs met heat and spread to the rest of my body like a fever.

His hands were under my shirt, stroking my back. "Gee, so perfect. I love you," he mumbled.

I pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his gorgeous, inked torso. A moment later I, too, was shirtless. Without hesitation, I found his mouth on my nipple, licking it. His nails dug into my back, pulling me closer. 

Everything about him was electric. My skin burned with desire and he made me feel every single kiss.

When his fingers nimbly undid my pants, I wiggled to help him remove them. I needed him inside me and nothing was going to come between us now. I was finally naked, and he took a moment, just staring up at me. I was in awe of him, praying that this was really happening and that it wasn't just some vivid erotic dream. I would have pinched myself but there was no need. His small delicate kisses reminded me I was awake. I directed his head between my now spread thighs as I straddled him. I shuddered in ecstasy when he pulled on the flesh of my inner thigh with his teeth. Frank put his mouth on my cock, every lick and thrust of his tongue on me, and in my slit, sending me into convulsions.

He sucked harder, groaning as he did so. "You taste amazing.." he breathed. "I want you to come for me, taste you."

Pushing my legs apart even further with his gorgeous hands, one wet finger slipped inside me, and then a second. He moved in time with his licks, brushing my prostate, expertly guiding me to my orgasm. He licked along the vein on my dick, and I could almost count down the licks until the explosion. I watched through blurred vision as his head moved in time to a beat he only felt. "God Frankie...like that. Baby, just like that." 

I finally could take no more, I had exhausted all my expletives. I came, violently, without giving him warning. He swallowed all of me and when he came up for air, his face was wet with me.

"I can't believe I'm here with you" I gasped. "I want you. Now. Please Frankie." The command in my voice caused him to straighten up. We switched positions and now it was his turn to straddle me.

I deliberately took my time undoing his jeans as his calloused fingers played on my stomach. He watched me from beneath his bangs, now covering his eyes partially.

The hardness I was caressing stirred and poked out from the top of his boxers. I pulled down his trousers and his underwear in one tug. I was in a hurry to feel him in me. As the denim dropped to the floor, I took in his beauty, as he had done with me earlier, running my fingers over his chest. Lingering on this tattoo and that, pinching and scratching here and there. I reached his penis last. It was glistening with precum and almost visibly throbbing for me. I licked my lips. 

"Suck me off, Gee." He pleaded. "Please, fuck...Gee"

I nibbled on his lips, his neck, and his chest as I stroked his shaft. I bit into the scorpion tattooed on the side of his neck as if it were a peach, hearing him groan into my ear in response. I mapped every inch of his torso with my tongue and fingertips. His moaning excited me more and more until I was literally dripping precum again. My tongue traveled all the way down to his cock, finally.  It was large and pierced. He hissed when I took him in my mouth.

I licked along his length, feeling it pulsate under my tongue.

I reached the tip, sucking enough to get him to the point of begging for me. "Fuck. Fuck. Gee. I want you." I rolled his piercing in my mouth and he gasped. I pushed him down my throat and let him fuck me there. I wished I could have seen myself from his point of view, those sexy hands on my head, driving his dick into my tonsils, and past. My throat would hurt tomorrow but it would be worth it. "So good, Gee, so so good, those pretty lips oh god" he gasped. 

Frank realized he was dangerously close to coming, and he pulled himself out. "I want to be inside you, Gee" he begged. "I want you to fuck me, Frank. Hard." I couldn't resist any longer.

I reached into a bag on the floor beside the sofa, and fumbled in the darkness. Moments later I fought with a wrapper. I put the condom on him and gave him a couple hard strokes, not that he needed it.  

Soon after, the warmth of his sex was at my entrance. "Do you have lube?" He breathed.  
I shook my head.

"Fuck it. I'm still wet from my cum and your spit. Use that. Please just fuck me, Frankie. Please hurry."

At that he moaned loudly, and pushed inside me. "Ugh, fuck!" I exclaimed.

Sitting up, his muscular arms around my back, he pushed me further into him, bottoming out.

His lips found my neck once more, and he gave it those little brushes with his tongue that sent me over the edge, the suction just enough to make me feel it down in my cock. I was hard again and it was bordering on painful.

Just as he began to ride me harder he screamed "Oh Jesus ...fuck ...yes Gee. So tight. So good..."

He found his rhythm and with one hand using the wall for balance, the other began to jerk me off. I could tell he was going to last as long as he could for me, but he was obviously holding back a bit.

Our bodies were one intricate mechanism and I needed him to let go and just fuck me blind. His piercing hit my prostate and I bucked, I felt that he wanted it faster. Picking up on my lead, he sped up.

"Fuck...Frank....fuuucckkk" 

When I couldn't resist any longer, his body aware of my imminent release, he bit into my neck, drawing blood this time, and in that instant I came with such intensity that I couldn't help myself screaming his name. "Frank...oh Frank, Jesus fuck!!"

My little vampire had made me come like I had never in my life. Panting, I fell onto his chest and put my hands over his rapidly beating heart.

We kissed again, and I could taste the metal on his breath from my blood. It was so fucking hot.

His yearning moved inside me and I guessed what he desired of me. His powerful arms turned me over. I placed my hands over the side of the couch, gripping the extremities. He shifted me and raised my rear. One leg on the floor and one propped on the couch, I opened myself as far as I could for him. I was his and he knew it.

"Fuck me gorgeous...show me how much you want me..." I sighed lustfully.

"Jesus you are so fucking beautiful," he exclaimed. "Let me take just one more look before I-"

In response, I backed into him. The emptiness was gone and his manhood was once again burning inside me. His movements were perfect and the steady pace built into a momentum that drove me crazy. I wailed his name, urging him on.

"Harder, Frankie, harder." I begged for it.

He began to spank me as well, driving his massive cock into me, the piercing exactly where it needed to be to stimulate me. Large, red welts starting forming on my ass.

Every thrust was accompanied by the smacking sound of his hand striking my skin. I was seeing stars. I wasn't able to stop myself from coming again. "That's my beautiful boy" he whispered. "Come for me."

My spunk spilled over and over as my body shook. 

At last he gave in, and with a scream of my name, exploded inside me repeatedly. His hot semen spilled in spurts in a delicious release.

Frank's embrace from behind held me up, because my hold was so weak from the climax that I couldn't keep myself upright.

When he pulled out, he lay down next to me, our flushed, sweaty bodies pressed together. There was cum and sweat all over us and the couch. 

"Shit, we're going to pay for the cleaning." I laughed. He couldn't stop snickering. "I'm sure this isn't the first time people have fucked on this couch." 

My eyes opened wide in disgust and he kissed the top of my nose. "You are too funny." 

I smiled back. We became serious again. 

"I love you" he admitted. "I don't want this to complicate anything but I can't live without you."

"Neither can I" I uttered as I turned my face to his fully, following the black line of his smudged eyeliner down his cheek. My finger toyed with his lip ring.

Finally, this little emo boy was mine. And I was his. Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am thinking of writing a second part from Frank's POV.  
> Sorry for any typos/mistakes.


End file.
